


Friendly Advice from Your Past

by Curious_Tinker



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Personal Advice, Personal Experience, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Tinker/pseuds/Curious_Tinker
Summary: A Overwork little director alone in the theater last in the night. Accidentally locks herself out of the theater to find someone who give her attention and gives her advice someone told her once before
Kudos: 6





	Friendly Advice from Your Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors in it. I wanted do something a little different and hope it okay. I took some inspiration from yourdeepestfathoms and others since not many people does a Joan is the lead. Hope you enjoy

Inside the Art Theater building late at night lays the music director Joan on the stage hunch over her keyboard with desk lamp on it. She finished checking all of the interments from tonight performance and wants to make sure there was nothing wrong with them, in case she need to take them to the in for repair and making sure things were set for tomorrow. All of the others left hours ago when the show was done and went on with their own plans. Joan always stays behind and was the last person to leave the theater, because she has so much work to do with her duties and duties she takes upon herself from the others. Like everything was clean, nobody left anything behind, equipment on the stage were okay, and many other things. 

She currently was looking music score sheets and seeing if any changes to notes, placement, or testing the new verses out to improve the show. She knows all of the songs already were amazing, but there always that thought every musician has when you want it to be perfect. After some time looking the sheets, her phone vibrated hinting she got a message. She looked at her phone and saw it was from Maria.

**Maria**

Hey, have you eaten?

Joan is known to skip meals time and time again due to her being too forces with work and sometime will spend the whole night at the theater, where the queens or liw finds her either on her keyboard, in one of the seats, or on stage sleeping. She groaned, answers back, and then set her phone down on the keyboard.

**Joan**

****

****

Yes

She knew lying to her was going to get her in trouble with Maria and how she going to get a lecture on not to eating and the damage it does to her body considering she was skinny already. She knows Maria only looking out her, but sometimes it makes her feel like a child and not be taken seriously. It started to effect on how other treat her now. This made her fluster and decide to get some fresh outside to clear her head. She lean back to stretch out her back, which cause her some pain due to poor posture, got up from the stool she was sitting on, leaving everything as they were, and head for the back door. She soon pushed the door open, head to for the stairs, and lean on the railing. She took in the air, closed her eyes, and listen to nearby noise. She started to think about the second chances everyone got, how the show was their new livelihood, and couldn’t believe what a hit it became. Sure the queens are main forces of the show, but knew the ladies were as important too. If they weren’t, then why the queens take time to introduce them throughout the show and have some fans who look to up for them for advice on improving their stature and original music sheet.

She soon lost her train of thought when a sound of a horn snaps her out of it. She shakes her head, turn around, and head to the door. When she twist the doorknob to pull open on the door, she notices the door didn’t moved, so she try again and no luck. She started to pain a little because she left everything inside and keep on trying to open it. She realized it was locked and then she ran to the front of the building to try opening from there. She pulled on one the handle of the double glass door, but it was no use. The director must already lock them for the night and isn’t going to back until tomorrow morning. She could just break the glass, but knew how much trouble she will get into by doing that. She would either have to pay for it and anything that get stole due to people get in, get arrested for properly damage and get fired for it, or break her hand and get sent to hospital which will make her out of commission until it heals.

She turned back against the door, lean on it, and slid down to the ground to sit down with her legs folded in front of her. She couldn’t believe how dumb she was for leaving her phone to call someone to help her, and bag inside. She was lucky enough to change into her casual clothes, so she didn’t dirty her costume. As she wallowing at her situation, a young woman with blue jeans, grey with white trim, light grey shoelace, and a velcro strap across her high top sneakers, and grey t-shirt that is cover with dark grey jacket with black patches. She also has caramel skin, black kinky-like hair with four braids (two big and two small) woven on top across her hairline with rest comb back and tied together in a ponytail, and had a satchel across her body. She was walking by, stopped when she noticed her, to look down, and told her with a curious look “You know how dirty that is to sit there. I mean you don’t know how many people walk by here everything with whatever they step on with their shoes.” Joan heard a voice, look up, and saw the person where it came from. She shook her head and said while feeling down “Just leave me alone. I want to be left alone with my stupidity.” The girl shook her and looked more curious” Why do you think your idiot?” She asked. Joan sighed and answered “Because I lock myself out of the theater with all of my stuff inside and I have no way to get home or go anywhere.” The girl bends down to talk to her and told her with a clam tone “That doesn’t sound dumb at all. Everyone does that once in their life. If you want to hear something dumb, try telling someone that Ireland is a real place and not a place where leprechaun, the cereal Lucky Charms is made, or place where rainbows are everywhere and they have pot of gold at the end of it.” She remember that discussion with someone who was dope up. She doesn’t know how, but that something she doesn’t want to find out. This made Joan chuckle a little and said “Seriously?” The girl nods with a smile and answer “Seriously. Hey, are you ready to get off the floor?”

Joan soon got up and wiped the dirt off her. The girl then asks her something “So you said that you left your stuff inside the theater? Do you work inside there or did you attend a show and forgot to grab when you left?” Joan drifted her eyes to side a bit from embarrassment and answered “No, I work here. I’m one of the musicians for the musical Six.” She blinks a bit and said “Oh okay.” Joan looks a little confuse and expected her to get very excited or some form of expression. The girl soon caught Joan reaction and answer while waving her hand around in a slight panic “I’m sorry about that. I’m not saying the show was bad; in fact I quite enjoy it. It just I don’t have the time to watch a lot a theater shows. I try to watch some, but the time I do, they either closed or not showing anymore.” Joan nods and said “I know that feeling.” The girl rubs the back of her head and specked as she hand down “So I think I should introduce myself. My name is Anne, Ann for short.” Joan smile and answered “Joan.” Ann grinned and said “So Joan, since it kind of late, do you want to grab something to eat?” Joan looks shock and didn’t know how to answer her. She just met this person and already this person wants to take her somewhere. She wanted to say no, when her stomach growled. Ann smile and answer” I’ll take that as a yes. I know a place.” She grab Joan wrist and said while pulling her to the place “Don’t worry. It’s somewhere close and a whole lot safer, unless you plan to stay there and have something bad happen to you. You don’t know what types of people you may encounter, especially this late at night.” Joan was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t process what was happening and say anything as she was being pulled

When they got to place, Ann let go her wrist and said with a grin “Here it is. It’s one of few places that are still serving food this late and don’t let the outside put you out.” It’s hard to say when it look like it was in bad shape. Faded paint, bricks with broken or chipped pieces, and windows with very dim lighting. Joan was thinking she was either going get jump here and be stabbed or possible die here. Ann took her arm and drag her inside. When they step in, Joan was surprise how well lit, clean, and put together it was. It was a pub sure, but this was the best looking one she ever seen. They walk to booth, sat down across from each other, and Ann grabs the menu. Joan looked at Ann and said “It nice you took me here, but I have no money, remember.” Ann told her while looking at the menu “Don’t worry about it. It’s my treat since i’m the one who took you here. Plus I can’t let you starved. You skinny enough already and hate for you to get sick due lack of nutrition.” Joan was ready to inject, but Ann beat her to the punch “And I’m not taking no. It doesn’t have to big meal. Just get something to fill you up.” Joan sighed and knew she wasn’t going to win, so she pick up her menu and look through it. She hates to admit it, but all the food here look good. She couldn’t decide what to get, but eventually she pick a burger and chips while Ann picked pork belly. Ann got up from her seat and walk to the bar service to order their food and drinks, where she pay for there and told the bartender their table number. She then walks back to the booth and sat down again. Joan then asked “So, how did you find this place?” Ann answered “One of my customers told me about it and said since I work late, this place was ideal. So I went to check it out and I come here once a week.” Joan look confused and Ann explain “Sorry, I should tell you what I do. I work and own a small electronic shop, well store depends on who you ask, not far from here. I repair any small electoral devices and install or build computer/desktop. My main clienteles are college/university students and professors. It’s a busy job, but I do enjoy it.” She smiled afterwards. Joan look at her and was glad for Ann. It made her little envious about it, but crush that thought.

Their food and drink soon came, place in front them, and begin enjoy their meal. Joan really like her food and most likely tell the others about it. She then looked at her drink and Ann explains “I got you something iced. I figure you didn’t want any alcohol since you need to sober when you back and be ready for tomorrow morning, I think” Joan flinch at the thought of work and look down. Ann notice this and ask her “I know this isn’t my place ask this, but why are you still up? I think the last show ended hours ago and i’m guess here, but with clean, testing equipment, and getting ready for tomorrow show that everyone does, should you be home by now and sleeping? The reason i’m still up is because I had emergency tech job with student who has this sibling that keeps up messing with their desktop they need for school. ” Joan moves her head to look at her and doesn’t know what to say. Is she going to tell a complete stranger what she was doing and why? She isn’t her parent or anyone special, in fact she didn’t need to say anything, but for strange reason, she does. She feels comfortable with her around and can’t figure out why. It’s like she knew her for a long time and feel like she would understand. Joan answers “It’s because I just got finish with all duties you just mention and mine. In fact, I was going do was look at some music scores and see if I going to do some changes or not” Ann was drinking her drink when she heard her answer and chocked on it. She grab a napkin to clean her mouth and ask with concern tone “Why? I may not know much about theater, but even I know that’s too much for one person to do. Is that why multiple of people do certain things, so one don’t overwork themselves and you plan to do more. Even I, let me remind you, who work and own a business has to manage my time. That why I let people know they have to make appointment, so people know when i’m available and not. If I didn’t, I would of burnout numerous of time and be admitted to hospital for poor health and would be bedridden. Tell me.” Joan was annoy by her reaction and blurted “Because I want people to take me serious and proved I don’t need someone to baby me.” She claim down a little and said “I’m tired of people thinking I’m weak and useless. That why I took the extra work, so people can respect me and it work for a bit, but….” Ann answers “They started to take advantage on you. They push some of their work on to you and it started to interfere with your work, so to make up for it, you stay up late, which cause you stop caring for yourself. Then someone notices this and tries to help, but instead cause people to think less of you. I know that feeling very well. That happen to me at my last job” Ann look down to sigh from exhaustion and Joan was surprise by this. She didn’t think she would find and understand how she felt. Joan then asks “So how did you fix it?” Ann looks up and answered her with disappointment “I didn’t. Nothing I did change anything. Sure there were few changes here and there, but at the end, my job was nothing but toxic environment. That why I left it as soon as I can” This didn’t help Joan at all and left her more sad. Ann down to look at her and reassure her “Look, don’t take my experience to heart. My predicament was totally different than yours. I can tell you job has more care than my old one, because if it didn’t, people would have called everyone out from the show by now. Plus, there were a couple of things that work and change for better, even if it only a little.” Joan’s ears perk a little and ask “What were they?” Ann responded “Well, I talk to person who was concern for me about my feeling and how their help was suffocating me. The person understands and said how they will try to give me some space. The other thing was I stop doing the extra work and told the people if they can’t respect me an individual, then why I should do them. Some got angry at this, but other listened and understood. Now I don’t know if this will help, but it a start.” Joan smiled at the advice and said “Thank you.” And Ann reply “No problem”

Ann chuckle a bit a said “You know you remind of me of an old friend of mind at my old job.” Joan looked puzzle and Ann corrected her “I had two pervious jobs. My old job, which was my first one, and my last job, the crappy one I was glad to quit. At my old job, there was this young girl who was small and frail. I work at this job for a year before she show up and let me tell you, she try her hardest to be that best. She always trip and fall, break things, mess things up, take on too much, which made the boss angry and she get yell at for it, and push herself too much while doing it with a smile. I end up helping her by teaching her a few things. Like tips getting things done in a fluent time, told her to slow her pace down, watch her surrounding, and don’t take on too much. My advice did help her and we work together, until she left for medical reason and I stay there for couple of years. I went through new big boss soon after, who was kind person and continue to work there. The girl did end up coming up and we work together to few more years with the new boss. It was great and stuff, but tragedy strike when the girl end up passing away. I was sad for me and attended her service. I didn’t have chance to tell her thank you for everything she did and taught me to be a better person.” Ann had tear in her eye, but wiped it off her with her napkin. Joan listened to her story and made her cry a little too. Ann composed herself and said “Sorry that I told you that sappy tale and made you cry.” Joan shook her head and said “It is okay, I’m glad you made a friend like her.” This made Ann smile and nodded

After they were done with their meal, they step out and Joan turned to Ann to say “Thank you for the meal.” Ann replies “It’s no problem. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Are you sure you don’t want me walk you back to the theater? It still little dangerous to walk alone and who know how long you would be waiting for someone to come.” Joan shook her head and answers confidently “No, it is okay. You helped more than you had to and I took enough of your time. You have work in morning.” Ann nodded and said “Okay then, hope to see and talk to you again in the near future.” With that they went their spate ways and Joan head to the theater. When she got there, she saw someone coming out of it and turn to look at her. They ran to her and said when they gave her a big hug “Oh my god, there you are. I thought something bad happen to you. You weren’t answering your phone, so I drove here to see if you pass out on keyboard or chair again, but when I couldn’t find you, I thought the worst had happen. Where were you?” Joan answer still being crushed “I got lock out from the building that why I couldn’t answer it. Sorry, Maria” Maria nodded and said “It’s okay, as long you are safe that good enough to me and everyone else.” Joan very surprise by this and ask “What do you mean?” Maria let go and look at her concern “Well, I called everyone, even the queens to see if you were there, but they answer no. They then ask why and I told them you weren’t at the theater, which worried them and were ready to look for you, but I suggested to wait until the morning to do a proper search since it too late and dark to see.” This made Joan cry a little inside and replied “They really care about me this much. I thought no care about me, didn’t take me serious, and thought I was useless.” Maria was shocked by this and said “Who told you that? We all care about you. Sure Boleyn and others have different way to express their gratitude, but we all care about our music director and friend. In fact, some suggest I should tone down my mothering to you when I went into a panic. They said it could lower your self-esteem and push yourself to your limit. Is it true?” Joan look nervous and answers honestly “Just a bit. I would say it is a bit much when I feel like i’m kid again, but I do need that push. It helps me and keeps me from not pushing myself too hard, so I would say just to turn it down a bit and let spread my feet.” Maria nodded and said “I will work on that and you will stop trying to do everyone duties. They need to know you’re not their liw anymore or their personal servant. You’re our music director. Your job is to maintain the music for the show, take care of interments and sound, and schedule voice/sound rehearsal for queen and us.” Joan replied “I will try”

They both walk together inside the stage to grab Joan’s stuff and she asked “How did get inside? It was locked.” Maria answer her while texting everyone Joan okay “I have a spare key. The director gave it me to prevent you from doing the exact same thing you did last time where you decided not got to sleep for three day and though you could drink up a lot of caffeinated drinks, but end up crashing so hard that we though you got a concussion from falling off stage and you slept for a full day.” Joan remembers that day and can say it wasn’t her greatest day. Maria then asked while they were walking out of the theater. “Since I answered your question, now answer mine. Where did you go? Not many place are open right now, so what did you do?” Joan explains “Well, a girl found outside the theater and we talk.” Maria rise her eyebrow “Don’t worry, she was very nice and wasn’t one those crazy people. In fact, she took me to a very nice pub, which we need to go with the others, and we ate. She told me a bit about her and what she does. She actually suggest I should talk you about the smuttily issue, stop overworking myself, and talk to the others about my feeling and let them take care of their duties themselves.” Maria was very surprised what she heard and said “So let me get this straight. You went with a complete stranger off the street, manage to express your feelings to that person with no problem, and you ate actually food without anyone forcing you or you putting up a fight. What is this girl’s name and where can I meet her?” Joan laughed at her responds and answered her “Her name was Anne or Ann for short, which is weird since the only Anne I know is Boleyn, Cleves, Askew, and….” That when Joan stopped in her tracked. She thought Ann, her personality, and everything started to connect. Joan thought _“It can’t be? Did she get reincarnated too? If so, then why hasn’t she introduced herself? She is hiding or is there something i’m missing?”_ While Joan was thinking, Maria notice her missing companion, so she turn around, saw Joan stopped, and said” Hey Joan, are you okay?” Joan snap out of it, shack her head, and told her “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m starting to daze out due to lack of sleep.” She will have to wait until she have enough proof to tell the others about her, so she caught up to her and they walk out together, not before Joan thought _“Hope we encounter each other again, Ann.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a commit to tell me how I can improve or let me know if I should write another one.


End file.
